The present invention generally relates to miniature type tape cassettes, and more particularly to a miniature type tape cassette which is loaded in a state accommodated within a tape cassette adapter having the same external form and size as a standard type tape cassette with respect to a standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus which performs recording and/or reproduction when loaded with a standard type tape cassette, and loaded independently with respect to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of a type different from the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Presently, video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatuses using tape cassettes are reduced to practical use on the world-wide basis. As types of these recording and/or reproducing apparatuses using tape cassettes, two or three standardized types of apparatuses presently exist world-widely. There is no interchangeability between apparatuses of different standards, however, interchangeability exists between apparatuses adopting the same standard. Accordingly, a tape cassette recorded by one recording and/or reproducing apparatus can be reproduced by another recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the same standard. Hence, in order to ensure interchangeability between different recording and/or reproducing apparatuses manufactured by different manufacturers so as to perform recording and/or reproduction, a standardization is set with respect to formats of the tape cassette and the recording and/or reproducing apparatus. That is, the above formats are standardized for each standard, and a standard type tape cassette and a standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus are respectively provided and employed for each standard.
Recently, a problem of much importance involves the realization in reducing the size of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus main body. This is to realize a more compact portable type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and, for example, to realize such an equipment that a recording apparatus is unitarily built into a television camera.
In this regard, some attempts have been made to realize a compact type recording and/or reproducing apparatus using a compact or miniature type tape cassette, which uses a tape pattern and format completely different from those of the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus using the standard type tape cassette which are already and widely accepted in the market. However, the above compact type recording and/or reproducing apparatus attempted for realization uses a format completely different from that of the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and interchangeability does not exist therebetween. Therefore, in this compact type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, there is a disadvantage in that a tape cassette recorded by the compact type recording and/or reproducing apparatus cannot be reproduced by the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus. This is a great inconvenience and disadvantage to the owners of the compact type recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Another attempt has also been made to realize a compact type portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus which performs recording and/or reproduction with the same tape pattern and format as the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, by using a tape cassette whose size is slightly reduced by reducing the tape quantity and the diameter of the reels from those of the standard type tape cassette. In this system, a tape cassette recorded by the portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus can be reproduced as it is by the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
However, in the tape cassette used in the above portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the distance between a supply side reel and a take-up side reel is set equal to the distance between the supply side and take-up side reels of the standard type tape cassette, so that the tape cassette used for the portable recording and/or reproducing apparatus can be loaded into the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Hence, even when the tape quantity is reduced in order to reduce the diameter of the reels, there is a limit in reducing the diameter of these reels. Therefore, in this system, there was a disadvantage in that the size of the tape cassette as a whole could not be reduced significantly, and the same is true to the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Furthermore, another system can be considered in which the tape quantity is reduced to reduce the diameter of the reels, and further, the miniature type tape cassette is constructed by reducing the distance between the supply side and take-up side reels. In this system, as a modification of the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus can be constructed so that a reel disc for driving the take-up side reel is movable. In this modification of the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the take-up side reel disc is at a normal position when loaded with the standard type tape cassette, and the take-up side reel disc is moved to a position closer to the supply side reel disc when loaded with the miniature type tape cassette.
However, even in this system, for example, there is a disadvantage in that the miniature type tape cassette recorded by the compact type recording and/or reproducing apparatus cannot be reproduced by the standard type recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is presently in wide use. Moreover, there is a disadvantage in that it is extremely difficult to realize a mechanism for moving the reel disc in the manner described above. Furthermore, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus using the tape cassette generally has a mechanism for drawing out the tape from within the tape cassette to load the tape onto a predetermined tape path within the recording and/or reproducing apparatus. Therefore, it is also exceedingly difficult to construct the above mechanism for pulling out the tape, so that interchangeability exists with respect to the above compact or miniature type tape cassette and the standard type tape cassette, and the realization of such a mechanism is virtually impossible.